


Day 1: Halloween Monday

by birdbrainberke



Series: Zason Oneshots [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: 'cause I don't wanna deal with underage stuff, M/M, Zason Week, college rangers, they're gonna all be college age fics, with the exception of the harry potter one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdbrainberke/pseuds/birdbrainberke
Summary: Zack has a brilliant idea--dressing up as Kim and Trini for Billy’s Halloween party--but Jason’s not sure if the inevitable face punching is worth it.





	Day 1: Halloween Monday

**Author's Note:**

> _**[Zason Week](http://zasonweek2017.tumblr.com/) \- Day 1: Halloween Monday** , because who wouldn't love to see what these two get up to during Halloween?_
> 
> Theoretically I'll finish up the week, but I'm super out of practice. Plus there's laziness, so fingers crossed.
> 
> Also, it's rated T for innuendos and horny!Zack, but T might be too high? Or low? LMK if I need to swap it 'cause I'm still conflicted.

“You know they’re gonna kill us, right?”

Zack poked his head out of the bathroom and smirked in way that meant he considered imminent death a minor inconvenience. The smirk was cute--Zack’s smirks were always cute--but they always led to trouble, and Jason had yet to learn how to avoid getting caught in his boyfriend’s messes.

If Zack hadn’t conned Jason into dressing up with him, Jason wouldn’t have cared. Zack could get himself hit--he definitely deserved it--but Jason wasn’t looking forward to the impending punches. He liked his teeth too much, and Kim had proven she was good at removing teeth.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this…” he muttered as Zack emerged from the bathroom. He was surprised that Zack managed to pull off baggy jeans and an oversized flannel shirt so well. He’d expected Zack to look good despite whatever he was wearing; he hadn’t anticipated the grunge look would actually suit him.

Jason let out a soft “Wow…”, and Zack winked.

“Looking sexy there, bossman,” Zack said, which was definitely a lie because he looked ridiculous. He tugged on his shirt, which he was pretty sure Zack had stolen from Kim considering how tight it was, and shook the stray strands of his wig out of his face.

“Couldn’t you have given me clothes that fit? And maybe shoes without heels?”

Zack sighed and moved toward the bed where he straddled Jason’s legs. “Dude, get into character! You’re not gonna convince anyone like that!” He pinched Jason’s cheeks and tugged from side to side. “I mean, the surly thing is super hot--I can see why Kim likes it so much--but I’m supposed to be the surly one, not...you...”

The way Zack trailed off meant something occurred to him, but Jason didn’t get to ask because Zack was suddenly shirtless and pulling at Jason’s shirt. “Strip.”

Jason scrunched up his face in confusion. “Wait, what? You think we have time for--”

“Dude, we’re swapping clothes! Yes, I want to fuck you, but I don’t want to be late even more. Still…” He cocked his head to one side and lifted Jason’s face toward his. “If you get into character, we could always find a closet. Or empty bedroom. Or, hell, the couch if you’re feelin’ it.” He waggled his eyebrows and leaned in closer. “I’ve always wanted to get my pornstar on.”

Jason rolled his eyes and shoved Zack off of him. “You’re nasty.”

“And you love it.”

He wasn’t going to admit that Zack was right, even if Zack knew it, so he resorted to taking off a boot and throwing it at Zack’s face.

He tried not to laugh when the boot connected and knocked him over, and he pointedly ignored his boyfriend when he started pouting adorably from his spot on the ground.

 

\------

“The _fuck_ are you two supposed to be?”

Trini looked terrifying despite the horse onesie she was wearing, and Kim looked less like a cute cowgirl and more like an axe murderer about to become unhinged.

Zack, as usual, ignored the danger. “I’m Kimberly Hart,” he said, flipping his hair dramatically and striking an exaggerated pose. “I used to be a cheerleader and I’m super hot even if I’m frigid and salty.” He paused to take an unnecessarily long sip from the drink they’d grabbed from Starbucks on the way to the party, then he threw his arm around Jason’s shoulders. “And _this_ sexy thing is my girlfriend. I love her because she’s even saltier than I am and she’s comically small and I’m, like, super into that.”

Kim and Trini looked from Zack to Jason and back, and Jason avoided eye contact by adjusting his beanie.

“Is that _my_ shirt?”

Kim’s voice was loud enough to draw the attention of other people at the party, and the murmur of conversations died down as everyone looked at them. Billy, the host, poked his head out from a group of people he was entertaining, and Jason thought maybe he’d come to their rescue.

Of course, as soon as he saw that Zack was involved, he just shook his head and disappeared back into his group.

Jason glared at where Billy’s head had been as Zack flashed an obnoxious smile at Kim and began twirling the ends of his wig around his fingers lazily. “Totes!”

Zack had never said “totes” before. Jason was pretty sure he’d never heard Kim say “totes” either, and from her face, it seemed that she didn’t like the insinuation that she ever had.

By now, Trini was smiling, which was extremely unsettling, and Jason noticed Zack’s resolve slipping slightly. Still, he didn’t move even as Kim reached out to touch his clothes.

She studied them for a bit, hmmming every now and then, before looking up at Zack. “Looks good on you,” she said, her hands still clutching the front of Zack’s shirt, and Zack, always the idiot, winked.

Kim then turned to look at Jason, and he felt his stomach drop. _This is it. This is where the punching happens._

“Is that really what I look like, Jace?” Kim asked, her voice unsettlingly even. “The airhead cheerleader? A Starbucks junkie?”

Jason gulped. “There’s no right answer, is there?”

He noticed Trini’s grin widen as if to say _Oh no, White Boy; you are definitely gon’ die_ , and he snapped his eyes shut to brace himself for the impending violence.

 

\------

Jason hadn’t wanted to go to the party--Billy’s attempts at epic debauchery always ended horribly for everyone concerned.

But at least, he reasoned, he’d avoided getting punched until now.

In the dull glow of the streetlights, Jason saw that Zack’s eye was already swelling, but he didn’t seem fazed. Instead, when he caught Jason looking at him, he smiled brightly. “You look sexy with a split lip.”

Jason sighed and gingerly poked at his lip. “The way you say that, it almost sounds like it was part of your plan…”

After he said it, he couldn’t be sure it _wasn’t_ , and the way Zack was smirking was disconcerting.

“Z, tell me you didn’t…”

Zack just shrugged, grabbed his arm to swing him around, and latched onto Jason’s bottom lip, biting softly enough to cause a not entirely unpleasant sting.

“God, you’re the worst boyfriend ever, by the way...”

He saw a glint in Zack’s eyes. “Yeah, I am!” he replied before catching Jason’s lip between his teeth again.

He couldn’t help but let out a whimper, which made Zack smile against his lips and whisper a muffled “I love you.”

Jason whimpered again, and as he felt Zack’s hands slip up under his shirt and dig hard into his back, he felt his knees begin to buckle slightly.

“We could do it here, if you want,” Zack whispered, and Jason found enough of his sense to lean back and hit Zack’s arm.

“Let’s leave public indecency for another day.”

Zack’s eyes widened expectantly, and Jason immediately regretted saying anything. “So there _will_ be public indecency?”

“Oh my god…” Jason rolled his eyes, pulled away from Zack, and continued down the street toward their dorm. “You’re an idiot, you know?”

Zack waggled his eyebrows and linked his arm through Jason’s. “Sure, but you love me.”

Jason turned away slightly to hide his smirk and the redness he felt creeping across his face.

“I do, Z. I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://payneinthearsenal.tumblr.com/) to distract me from work please.


End file.
